Then Comes Wally In a Baby Carriage
by Kristie Lynn
Summary: What happens when being normal teenagers seems to catch up with the members of Young Justice as something so commonly known takes place that always seemed to be so unrealistically far away..! & instantly, everybody realizes how normal they really can be..
1. Family Bonding

** Thanks for all the reviews & stuff on my other story 'Not Just an Obnoxious Speedster'….but I have writer's block so any ideas are so-so-so appreciated haha :D ….But to pass the time…this has been lingering in my head and I hope I'm not the only one…..lol enjoy (: !**

…**.**

"Well uhm"- Bruce Wayne stopped awkwardly to clear his throat amidst the League's current meeting. He uncharacteristically took quite a few seconds to deceiver what he was going to say while twiddling his thumbs together & briefly glancing at the ground. "This certainly is unexpected," he finally spit out while eyeing his colleagues with disbelief.

Oliver Queen-looking **extremely red** in the face- appeared as if he would implode any moment now while half-listening to the Bat's comment. The rest of his attention was focused on Barry Allen. The daggers he was launching toward the Flash through his death-stare were certainly sharper than any arrows he-or Artemis- had **ever **possessed.

Barry simply took a deep breath and bit his lip- avoiding the gaze. Oliver seemed to have enough as he stood up, shoving Clark's warning hands away. He stormed over toward the Dark Knight, giving Bruce the most disgusted look possible.

"Unexpected," Green Arrow finally spat out while his hands viciously shook. He made his way closer to the billionaire-which didn't go unnoticed to the rest of the League as they stood up in defense just in case something was going to raised his fist. "UNEXPECTED," he screeched in a horrifying manner.

"T-that…all you have to s-say is UNEXPECTED," he verbalized is disbelief. "Is that all you can say about this fucking matter-ABOUT what Barry let happen? IT'S HIS FAULT! I am lost for words," he spat.

With that being said, Barry Allen stood up and sped toward the pissed off archer. He was done biting his tongue.

"This is my fault…MY FAULT…MY FAULT…HOW THE HELL CAN THIS POSSIBLY BE ALL MY FAULT? You clearly aren't lost for words-OLIVER-if you can manage to blame me for this whole thing! "

Oliver turned from Bruce and shoved the fuming speedster forward. "You practically raised the horny little red-headed punk," he replied defensively while poking him hard in the chest.

Barry was astonished on how ignorant this guy was thinking toward the matter. "Yeah, and I raised him pretty damn well. Wally is NOT a bad kid! He just made a stupid-STUPID mistake." He quickly swatted away the finger and clenched his fists to restrain himself.

Oliver raised his fist toward the Flash. Clark quickly came up behind him and held him back while Aqua-man held back Barry. "AND NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR IT," he screeched. "It's all because you COULDN'T CONTROL THAT LITTLE PEST!"

Barry lunged forward-out of the Atlantean's arms-and proceeded to knock Oliver to the ground. "IT TAKES TWO SETS OF DNA FOR CONCEPTION SMARTASS…MALE AND FEMALE…SPERM AND EGG! -SO WALLY CLEARLY ISN'T THE ONLY ONE AT FAULT HERE! WE SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO THE KIDS MORE-GIVEN MORE INSIGHT TO THEM ON WHAT COULD HAPPEN HOT SHOT!"

Barry was as red as Wally's hair. Oliver didn't seem ready to back down just yet though. "He's not going to be the one taking care of this baby; it's not like his own father EVEN TAKES CARE OF HIM!" The speedster was vibrating in frustration. _HE CROSSED THE LINE, _Barry thought to himself as he couldn't hold back his anger anymore. The blonde decked the loud-mouth right in the cheekbone, sending the archer flying down and crashing into a table.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC TO EVEN TRY TO SAY THAT ABOUT MY NEPHEW-MY SON! HE'S MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT; NOBODY EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN. WE DIDN'T THINK…WE WERE NAÏVE! WE ARE NAÏVE! SO DON'T YOU DARE GO POINTING FINGERS AT EVERYBODY ELSE WHEN WE HAVE TWO CHILDREN IN THE OTHER ROOM WHO HAVE A VARIABLE TO THE REST OF THEIR LIVES RESTING ON THEIR SHOULDERS! THIS IS THE LAST HING ANYBODY NEEDS YOU INSIGNIFIGANT PIECE OF TRASH! WHEN YOU'RE READY TO TALK LIKE A BIG KID, I'LL BE IN THE KITCHEN," Barry finished as he wiped Oliver's blood off his hand, and shoved everyone out of his way as he left the room.

But before he left, he roughly picked up Oliver from the ground from the gruff of his neck and placed his mouth right by his ear. He whispered, -"and if you **ever **try to call my Wally out like that amongst his superiors again, I'll personally make you despise the colors yellow & red." With that, he pushed him back down and proceeded to leave the room.

…..

**Chapter 1 done…..kind of sloppy and short…I apologize :(.. I've been doing papers all day, so I'm slacking haha =] But let me know what you think and don't be shy with advice..ideas..and reviews!  
>Thanks!<strong>

**-Kristie **


	2. Not Exactly Waking Up in Vegas

**Hey !**

**I'm finally back…being the impatient person that I can be…I started many stories before with interesting plots that are yet to be updated…and I realized that this one seemed to have the most comments…so I'll start here. But I promise…they'll ALL BE UPDATED. =P**

**I apologize for not updating earlier as promised…my dad passed away back in September…and my brain has been pretty crazy…but I guess the break helped my writer's block to lessen…and I'm determined to get these done.**

***This chapter revolves around Wally's focus and thoughts…and is understood to be taking place while the first chapter was. So basically, this is what was happening to Wally when the elders were having their little cat fight. This is kind of a filler…but with the next update including Artemis' POV…things will blend together better. It's kinda sloppy and choppy…but I'll revise later. **

**(He's a bit OOC…but you'd approve considering the circumstances you'll be discovering as you read.)**

…

_**Wally**_

_Tick…_

_Beep…_

_Tick…_

_Beep.._

_Tick…_

_Beep…_

_Tick…_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The annoying & constant ticking of the stainless steal clock that was drilled into the wall above him tuned off with the beeping of the heart-monitor that he was hooked up to. Wally lay pale and sickly within the infirmary…feeling nearly driven mad.

He was uncomfortable…that was one thing for sure. Wally woke up about two hours ago thanks to the pain of his broken leg being set intruding his slumber…and to say the least…it was not pleasant. After his injuries-that he didn't even remember receiving-were tended to…Batman left him there to rot in boredom with pain killers leaving him loopy and grumpy.

_You are to remain here until deemed fit, & are not to leave the premises in order to not agitate any given injuries...Wallace, you're under orders to rest until your superiors are satisfied with you being unsupervised for any given amount of time...&_

_-Wallace...BLAH _

…_BLAH…it is crucial… _

…_BLAH…YADDA this and YADDA that…_

_BLAH!_

"It's not l-like I'm freaking two-o…and I-I couldn't go any-wh-where even if I tried-d-duh…ugh assho-oles!" Wally mumbled while weakly clawing at his bed-sheets and throwing his head back into his hard-pillows. Batman's demands and conditions were racing thorough his head…giving the annoyed teen even more of a head-ache than he had before. The red-head pulled up his thin white blanket as efficiently as possible while vicious chills racked his collapsed frame…each after the other. His head hurt…he was drenched in sweat, and felt beyond nauseous. Restlessness had taken over his sober awhile ago…and now he wasn't tired.

_Ugh…it's not like they told me anything to begin with…I don't even know how I got here, _the fifteen year old thought grudgingly.

He crossed his lightly-freckled arms over his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block out the invasive bright-light that just **happened** to be left on in that particular position.

_It's like they hate me…mmmnph …_Iwish I could just go back to sleep, he moaned_. THERE'S NOT EVEN A WORKING DAMN TV! What hospital doesn't have one? _The only electronic device that could appropriately be used for entertainment was broken…hanging lonely from a dark corner without an antenna-it looked like an old thrift-store dumping burial. _Oh…one day I'll shove an antenna so far up their…_WAIT-

-That made his eyes bolt open. _Day…day…DAY! It's Valentine's Day; that's what day it is. It has to be! His disoriented mind began to whizz around under the influence._

"Uhm-uh…yea…Mom a-and Dad went out for a-an early lunch-h before she went ta-to work…and I…ugh", Wally babbled out to himself quietly…struggling to remember. He was rubbing his temples…trying to sooth the burning in his skull and to keep the discovery in his focus-avoiding the bandaged gouges on his neck. The answer was right on the tip of his tongue…he knew…_I know I know I know-uhhh…__**RIGHT! **_He nearly snapped his fingers.

"-And I went to the cave to hang-gout with R-rob for the rest of the day after a routine-patrol with Uncle Barr-ry. We fought the Trickster-r!" Although, a frown took over his features…-"But there's no way he co-ould've done this."

Even so, the side-kick felt loads better…he was getting answers-finally and to put the icing on the cake…his shivers were slowing down! Although…something still didn't feel right…_I don't recall getting into a fight and losing to a garbage truck…_

He let out a breath in defeat…_my 'superiors' should be able to fill in the blanks whenever they decide to remember the one injured here…and apparently 3 years old…_he mocked to himself. _Uncle Barry soooo owes me! _Luckily, his head felt clearer…and he took the opportunity to take his surroundings into detail.

It obviously wasn't the medical facility at the Cave….so he clarified that it was somewhere more high-tech-probably some League fixer-upper. The room surrounding him had plain white walls…no windows…a heart-monitor, oxygen tank, and lots of other machines that he couldn't identify. Aside from the thick hospital bed that he lye in, a small side-table stood next to it…housing a pitcher of water next to some paper-cups…various forms of medical equipment and supplies were stored in shelves against the walls…and a huge light-extending from the ceiling- was radiating down on him. Not to mention the shitty TV. Surprisingly, the room seemed small.

The poor kid had breathing tubes lodged up his nostrils, tape on his nose, and Wally's left leg was propped up in a pale, white cast. Multiple IVs –awkwardly- were jabbed into as many veins visible as possible. He groaned at the sight. _Man, I fucking hate needles. _

He carefully pulled down the blanket covering him-suddenly feeling over-heated- and was shocked to find nearly his whole chest wrapped in tinted-red bandages, along with a Velcro brace-like contraption secured around his thighs that extended down into a metal splint. He winced at his predicament…but daintily smiled-not feeling any pain.

_Heh…I must be on some strong pain-killers._

Seeing nothing else really worth inspecting…especially not the still-ticking clock that he'd rather avoid before he'd resort to throwing the urine bag fastened to the bars on his bed at it…he went back to his previous predicament, which included him mumbling with his eyes closed…practically burning wholes through his eyelids. His disoriented mind was beginning to waver…and the ginger ironically slipped into unconsciousness once more. Although, he wasn't aware that somebody else was in the room with him, probably just as confused- if not more than-as he was.

…..

**Reviews and Advice are appreciated…and I'll be replying to all Reviews soon!**

**Thanks guys! **

**-**Kristie


End file.
